Forgiveness
by Memorial.Address
Summary: This year, things are different. This year, the trio are broken up. This year, things get dirty. This year...things will change.D&HR PLEASE R&R!
1. Changes and Head Boys

Forgiveness

Chapter 1: Changes and Head Boys

Over the summer, things had changed. Hermione was a lot more...expressed, in the sense that she was no longer afraid to show her true feelings. In her past, Hermione had to deal with many hard things, including losing a few friendships.

Flash Back

"YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND! MAYBE, IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN, FOR TWO SECONDS RON, I COULD EXPLAIN!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN! I ALREADY NO! YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING AROUND, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU WHORE!"

"I'm not going to raise my voice at you anymore Ron.If you think, for one second, that I would EVER do ANYTHING like that, than this friendship OBVIOUSLY hasn't taught you ANYTHING about me. About the kind of person I am. It hurts Ron! It hurts, to no that for the past 5 years of my life, you've paid no attention to me and how I feel about you." Tears fell lightly down her cheeks, tears she promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"You no what, you're right. I haven't learned anything about you, nor do I want to." Ron walked up to her and whispered in her ear,"Get over it bitch, we're through." With that he walked away, leaving a crying Hermione crumpled on the floor, unable to think about anything but her anger.

"Hermione?" Harry had entered the common room. He ooked like he had just run around Hogwarts, or flew more likely.

"Oh Harry. It all happened so fast. And-And...I couldn't help but yell! Harry i just can't take it anymore! I'm giving you a choice here, me, or Ron. Because I can't tag along with you with him everywhere. So what is it Harry, what is it?" Hermione was now crying hysterically, clinging to Harry like he was the only thing keeping her from colapsing.

"Hermione I-"

"I knew it. Harry, you don't have to say anything. I'll be going now. It's obvious how you feel...Ron is you're best friend...and you can't just abandon him. But-but, he called me a whore. He accused me of sleeping around! How can you befriend someone so evil, so cold hearted, so-"

"I don't need to hear anymore. Hermione, he's right. You no, you have slept with all of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuff boys in our year."

"HARRY! You no that's because I was dating them at the time. And no, I haven't slept with all the Gryffindors our age. Because I haven't slept with you. And well...I've never dated you."

"And you never will." With a last look of disgrace, Harry walked out of the common room, looking for Ron.

'Shit! Friends...who needs them anyway?'

End Flash Back

Hermione walked proudly towards the Hogwarts express. Her self confidence was at an all time high, and she was ready to pay back Harry and Ron for what they did to her. She walked along the edge of the pavement, next to the train, in her 4 inch black leather boots. Her skirt was about 7 inches long, leaving little to the imagination. Her top was like a black corset with purple ribbons holding it together, except it wasn't painful to wear. She caught the eye of every young man of her age as she swiftly walked by the first compartment door, leading onto the train.

She would wait until Harry and Ron arrived, then she would walk onto the train. Show them what they're missing. She knew that both of them were suckers for a hot body, who cared about personality, looks were all that mattered.

"Hey Harry, check this one out!" Ron said, while pointing at Hermione.

"Hey, what's your name sexy?" Ron purred in her ear(he couldn't see her whole face, so he didn't no it was her)

"Excuse me? Oh...it's you." With that, Hermione stalked off towards the door to the Head Boy/Girl compartment, with a smirk on her face.

"Was that...Hermione?"Ron was flabbergasted.

"Yea I think it was. Wow. She looks good!" Harry began to regret choosing Ron over Hermione...but only a little.

When Hermione finally made it to the compartment, she saw Draco Malfoy sitting by the window, immpatiently waiting for the head girl to arrive. When he saw her however, his eyes seemed to lighten, as he looked her up and down,

"Want a picture? It might last longer than me." Hermione noticed how handsome he had become over the years. Obviously Quidditch had done him a lot of good.

"Well...where's the Head Girl, find her and tell her I'm waiting and I don't have all day." Draco was still very immpatient.

"You're looking at her." She could've fell on the floor laughing at his face when she said that.

"YOU!"

"Yup! Isn't it great? Now we can do some 'quality bonding' ha!"

"Um...whatever. McGonnagal wants a word with you, she's waiting in the last compartment on the left."

"She doesn't want to talk to you too?"

"I already talked to her, since I was on time." He kept looking at her, and even though you could still see the hate in his eyes, there was something else there. Something...different.

She quietly walked to the compartment that Malfoy said she'd be in, put a spell on her skirt to temporarily lower it, and walked in. She saw McGonnagal sitting there peacefully waiting for her, and when she entered, the Professor jumped up and began to give Hermione all the rules of being Head Girl. They were all pretty much the same as the Prefect rules, except that she could take house points, stay out patrolling longer, and she had to share a Dormitry with the Head Boy.

"I'll assume you've met this years Head Boy, since you knew to come here Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Professor...May I ask you something?"

"Make it quick child, I can here some racket coming from the next compartment over."

"Who on EARTH picked Malfoy as Head Boy? And WHY? I apologize for saying this...but he is an arrogant jerk! He will deliberatly take House Points from Gryffindor and you know it!"

"Ms. Granger...I understand your concern...but I'm afraid that I didn't have any say in who was chosen. Now if you'll please excuse me."

She was almost out the door when Hermione interrupted her yet again.

"Then who did choose?"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"This is outrageous! Let me have a word with him NOW!"

She began to push her way to the back of the abnormally large compartment, where she knew Dumbledore was riding in another hidden room. McGonnagal stop her before she even took one step.

"MISS GRANGER.I may not have had any say in who was CHOSEN, but I can very easily take away your position! Return to your compartment at once! 10 House Points from Gryffindor for rude misconduct!"

The walk back to her compartment was peaceful...although she was fuming with rage. -How could he do this to me! How could he make HIM, that FILTHY POMPUS JERK Head Boy? He knows how Malfoy treats me!-

Back in the compartment, Malfoy was loungeing on the seat with a smirk on his pale face. He had obviously heard her outburst with McGonnagal.

"Have a nice chat?Ha...it sure was a nice chat!'Professor he's a JERK!' Granger I knew you were a suck up...but this? Whats next? Will you be CRYING to Dumbledore when you get stuck on hall duty with me?"

"Don't speak to me Malfoy...I have studying to do."

"How? Term hasn't even started yet!"

"...I just do okay!"

The rest of the train ride was a silent one. No one spoke the entire time. Malfoy just sat there, apparently sleeping, and Hermione was reading her favorite Muggle book:'Little Women'. The silence was suddenly broken when Draco spoke.

"I noticed when you first came in, that your skirt is very short...very."

"And?"

"And aren't you supposed to be setting an example for the younger children at the school? Should you be wearing things like that? And that shirt...it's no better than your "skirt", if that's what you call it..."

"Who are YOU to tell ME how to dress! FINE I'll change!" She pointed her wand at her shirt and within seconds she was wearing a dark red V-neck long sleeved sweater. Even for a sweater, it was still a little revealing.

"Don't you have anything normal?"

"What do you mean? This is normal! This is just about as normal as it's going to get, so you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"Whatever...Your skirt is still-"

She pointed her wand at her skirt and it grew longer by about four inches, making it drastically longer.

"Ok, now that is acceptable."

"Oh, why thank you, HEADMASTER. God..." The rest of the ride was silent, and other than the occasional glance, Draco didn't even acknowladge Hermione's pressence.

The train suddenly pulled to a stop, and before they knew it, they were in one of the Horseless carriages heading towards the school.


	2. First Night

Forgiveness

Chapter 2: First Night

After the Houses had all gained new members, Hermione and Draco quietly ate dinner together at their table next to the teachers. Even though they didnt want to eat with each other, they had to, since they were the Heads. Every once in a while Hermione would look over at Draco to see what he was doing, and he would look at her, and she would quickly look away.It had to be the most boring dinner she had ever had to sit through in this castle.

The dinner was soon over and the two quietly walked up to the teachers table, where Professor Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"I expect you are wondering where you will find you new dormitories?Yes, well follow me please."He said quietly, in his soft, calm voice.

"Purebloods first Granger." Malfoy gave her a small shove as he walked ahead of her.

HermioneP.O.V

GOD he is such a prick! How can he be this way? What did I ever do to him! Oh, right, I was BORN! GODDDDD!Grow up already,we're 17 bloody years old for Christs sake! Not 12!

"Alright, here we are. The password is Forgiveness. You may change it if you wish... Goodnight."And now he's just leaving me with...THIS? God I'm going straight to bed.

Oh my god! The common room is soooo beautiful! It has red and green plush chairs with a huge black couch. The fire place is so huge, and theres a book case already filled with my books! YAY! AND we each have a desk, and they are very far away from each other, which is good. I'm running up to my room now...Draco gave me this stupid look, and it was so obvious he was looking up my skirt! EW! Anyway...OH MY GIDDY GOD!My bed is HUGE! It's got a dark red duvet cover and red and gold pillows EVERYWHERE! And I have another huge couch, except this ones red with gold pillows. The bathroom is right down the hall, and we have to share. But hey, can't have everything I guess...

I better go down and do some studying before class tomorrow. Who knows what we'll be learning? Well actually I do know, we're learning about Hags in DADA. We already learned about them in 4th year but this new teacher is an idiot. Her names...well I don't know but who cares.

"Granger, get over here and help me with this." He's sitting at his desk. Oh lord...he's practicing writing in Greek.

Why?

He probably doesn't know anything about it. I, on the other hand can speak and write very very well in it. It's so simple!

"God what do you need help with?"

"I can't...get it to curve right! It won't work!"

"Well maybe it's because you hold your quill so weird! Here look, hold it like this and it might actually work!" I grabbed the quill from him and put it in his hand the right way, he has such nice shaped hands, their kind of...EW! Never mind!

"Um...ok...so like this?"

"Yes, and now I need to study."

"But wait!-"He grabbed my...arm"You didn't even show me how! God, whats wrong with you?Stupid mudblood...Ok now show me!"He's just going to casually call me that and then expect me to help him? No way.

"I'm going for a walk...I'll be back later."

"Wait!Hermi-Granger!"I stormed out with a fake attitude! But of course he bought it. HA!

So now I am outside and it's very dark...Oh my gosh! Crookshanks!She's just lurking around under the willow! Anyway, there's a few people out here, and I don't know why since the hours in which you can walk freely around the castle are OVER. I'm going to chase them away.

"Excuse me! What do you think your doing?And how did you get out here so fast Malfoy?"It was Blaise Zabini and...Malfoy. Dammit!

"What does it look like we're doing sweetie?And I left like right after you, we've been out here for nearly an hour you stupid mudblod."Oh God...they've clearly been drinking. I could report him for this...he'd lose his Head Boy badge! But I don't know...

"Malfoy have you been drinking...-"A bottle of fire whiskey?"Fire whiskey?"

"So-what if I-have?Hahaahahaaaa"He was watching my eyes intently as if they were jumping around in my head or something, which to him, they probably were.

"Come on, lets go up to the common room?What d'ya say?"

"No-get off. I'm fine Granger, now just go away!"How long have I been out here? An hour at the most? And he got sloppy drunk within an hour...ridiculus really.

"We're going up there and thats that! Now LETS GO. Don't make me lift you up."

"Honey you couldn't lift me up if i was a bloody feather. Now, GET-OFF!"I have no choice...I have to hex him for just 5 minutes! He'll never even know!

"Petrificus Totalus!"He just fell there, and now Blaise is...RUNNING TOWARDS ME!

BOOM!

Draco POV

"Did you get her?" What a fool. Only an idiot would actually believe that I got drunk in such a small amount of time.

"Yea, she's out cold. What...What're we gonna do wit' her?" Blaise is such a moron. What are we going to do with her? _What are we going to do with her!_

"God Zabini...I already told you this. We're going to take her to her room, lay her on her bed, bring Potter in there, take a quick picture, and then we'll be done with her." Blackmail, my specialty. Granger is such a modern day idiot. Andn ot to mention, a mudblood.

"Help me pick her up, she's bloody heavy."

Normal POV

The two boys carried her into the school, luckily, being unseen by anyone. When they entered the Head's common room, Hermione began to stir awake. Panicing, Blaise dropped her, violently, onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh merlin...Oh merlin, what've I done! I can't do this! Malfoy, I can't do this!" He yelped.

"Can't do what, you bloody fool? Can't do what!" Clearly angry, Draco also dropped her, leaving her laying there on the floor, an incoherant frown on her face.

"I'm out. Sorry mate." Blaise began to turn away, but Malfoy stopped him.

"What the hell Zabini! So your just going to leave me here...with her? I can't carry her on my own! What the fuck is the problem?" Angery, and tired, he punched the wall nesxt to Blaises' head.

"Your the problem Malfoy! Merlin, get a grip! It's not right! We can't just do this, especially to her."

"Oh, what, do you have a little crush on mudblood Granger? Notice, she is a MUDBLOOD, Zabini! It doesn't matter. Now, pick up her feet, and help me carry her to her room. What are you waiting for?" He shoved Blaise, and after a few moments, Zabini picked up her feet, and helped Malfoy carry her into her bedroom, where Harry was waiting. Unconcious.

You Like! Don't like? Please tell me, and give me some ideas. I think this chappy really stunk :-( Tell me what you think, and give me some suggestions! LOVE YOU! MUAH!

Dina


	3. Friend or Foe

Chapter 3: Friend or Foe

**A/N: To my wonderful reviewers: Thank you so much for liking my story! I thought it was so bad, but now I've had a second thought, and decided that I will kee writing it! Hurray!And now, back to the story!**

Draco Malfoy was in a delighted fit. He had Granger and Potter at HIS mercy. After he took his photographs, he would be able to get them to do whatever he wanted. _Whatever he wanted. Yes._ There was just one slight problem. Blaise was still scared, and slowly but shurely inching towards the door to leave.

"Zabini. What're you doing? Granger is over HERE, not over there by that door you idiot." He spat. Bliase jumped at hearing Malfoy's voice, and just looked at him with a stupid, childish, scared look on his face.

"Come on mate, can't we just...call a quits? Just stop? Put her in her bead, take Potter and dump him in the hallway, and then be don with it?" He said. The thing that pissed Draco off the most was that Blaise ACTUALLY sounded serious, like that was ACTUALLY a half-decent plan. Yea, right.

"Oh sure Blaise. We'll just leave snooty little Granger on her bed, and dump Potter in the hallway. They won't wonder why the past 2 hours are coming up as blank to them, or why they BOTH have huge bumps on their heads. Great plan, that'll really work." He said, in a very sarcastic voice. But, being the fool that he was, Blaise took him seriuosly.

"Really? Oh man, this is great. Ok. I'll take Potter and you can put Granger in her bed." And then he ran off.

"Wait, no! ZABINI! GET BACK HERE!" Malfoy ran out of the room, leaving Hermione alone, and chased after Blaise. When he finally cought him, he was by the door of the common room, about to take Potter with him and leave."I said wait. I never agreed to your crap little plan, now get back up here, and bring Potter with you!" Draco said maliciously. Blaise didn't move, however. He just stood there looking confused.

"But you just said that my plan was great. You just said it, remember?" Draco just stared at him, looking as if he was about to explode.

"I was being SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT! PICK HIM UP, AND CARRY HIM UP TO GRANGER'S ROOM! NOW!" He yelled, and then stomped upstaird to Hermione's room with a childish attitude. But when he got up there, Hermione was gone.

Hermione was running down the stairs from the Heads tower. She was angry and yet...excited. What would Malfoy do when he found that she was gone? He would panic, and freak out, and then probably look for her. Even thought he WAS Draco Malfoy, she didn't think he'd go to the extent of kidnapping her and planting her next to Harry in her bed. That was just stupid! Leave it to Malfoy to come up with a crap way to blackmail her. She was now slowly walking into the Great Hall, hoping that maybe Malfoy would catch her, so that she could put her plan into action. Sure enough, Draco came running down the stairs, glancing left and right, looking for her. When he spotted her, he stopped, standing about 10 feet away from her. For a few moments, they just stared at each other. And then, finally, Malfoy spoke.

"So. How long had you been awake? How long had you been listening to Zabini and I talking?" He spat.

"Just about the whole time. You, I thought you were smart. Guess I was wrong." She smirked. Yes, Hermione Granger smirked. This completely pissed Draco off even more.

"Don't you smirk at me." He said, and then began walking towards her. It seemed as if he was going to try and catch her, and bring her back up to her room. Within a few moments, Hermione was struggling to be free from his grip.

"Let me go! Get off!" She yelped, but Draco ignored her. Suddenly Draco saw a flash of light coming from the Dungeons. And oddly enough, Hermione grinned after the flash was gone. She then stopped struggling, and because Draco was caught off guard, escaped from his grasp."Now," she said, with a slightly arrogant tone."I have I picture of YOU attempting to molest me. If you EVER try any of your little tricks again, I may just slip this into the Slytherin common room for everyone to see Draco Malfoy, molesting a muggle born. So...yea. Bye." And then she began to walk off, leaving Draco just standing there, dumbfounded. He could NOT believe this. Muddy Granger had tricked him! TRICKED HIM! This could not be happening...he had to get her back. And get her good. He didn't care if it took him months to formulate a plan. He would come up with something. And when he did, Granger would pay. Dearly.

**So what do you think? I know this chapter was very very short...But I promise to make the next one longer. Tell me if you don't like it, or if you loved it.And also: give me some ideas! I can surely use them! Thanks!**

**xox Dina xox**


	4. Brown Eyes

Chapter 4: Brown Eyes

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so dang long! I have been doing other things like the HSA's and studying for finals, and to add to that, my mom wouldn't let me on the computer! So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Hermione Granger's hand twitched in her sleep. It almost felt as if someone was tickling her. But that was absurd. Who would be tickling her at four in the morning? Suddenly she shot up from her previous sleeping position, and saw Draco malfoy quickly jump back from her bed, a long feather 'hidden' behind his back. With his trade mark grin, he winked at her with an apparently innocent face.

"What're you doing?" She said, in between yawns.

"Nothing. Just...oh you know, going for a stroll." He said in an airy tone.

"In my room?"

"Uh...well yea! It's the only room I haven't seen yet you know. I thought I would just browse around."

"So you decided to browse around my room at FOUR IN THE MORNING, anad along the way, you also decided to tickle my hand with a long...peacock feather?" She said in an amused voice.

"I don't know what you're on about, why would I have a feather?" He said stupidly.

"Malfoy I can see the feather behind your back."

"Oh." He said, and pulled it out, grinning.Well, you shouldn't sleep with photographs. Its...not good for your health." He snapped quickly.

"Rubbish." She said, while removing the picture from under her pillow. She giggled."I suppose I'll have to hide it somewhere else then." She said, with a grin on her face.

"Yes, good idea."

"Maybe the common room...possibly even the bathroom." She mumbled. Draco, she noticed, had a pleased look on his prattish face.

"You better give up soon Granger. I don't want to have to use my-" he lifted his shirt up slightly," gorgeous body to seduce you." He said cockily.

"Yea,right. The day you seduce me will be the day I willingly give up my wand. Never. I'm off to the shower! Later Malfoy." Hermione said happily.

Draco was filled with joy. Yes, Draco Malfoy was filled with joy. Hermione Stupid Granger had left to go take a shower. The reason he was so over joyed? The little worn out picture was laying on her pillow. How could she be so careless? How could she be so stupid? He honestly didn't care. He had it. He had finally won, and after only a few days too! He slowly walked over towards her bed, wanting to savior this moment of glory. Draco grinned as he picked up the photo. Finally, he had the little bastard.

"FUCK!" Hermione heard him shout from down the hall. She began laughing uncontrllably. "GOD DAMMIT!" He screamed again. Hermine shreiked with laughter, and then ran off to the prefects bathroom. Meanwhile, Draco was moping around in her room, fuming. He was holding a picture, but not the picture he had thought it would be. It was a picture of Granger, laughing in the astronomy tower. And whats more, at the bottom is said:"GOTCHA!". The picture was a fake. A god damn fake! A GOD DAMN FAKE!

101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Hermione was happily walking along by herself towards her favorite tree by the lake. It wasn't sunny outside, but it felt nice. But suddenly she was sent flying across the gravel sidewalk, landing flat on her face. "What in the sodding hell!" she swore quietly under her breath. All of her things were sprawled out across the lawn, papers everywhere."Dammit!"

"Oh! Granger! Terribly sorry, I thought you were Pansy, I meant to trip _her, _not you. Let me help with that." Draco Malfoy had come out of absolutely nowhere. He had a stuidly happy grin on his pale face. Something was obviously up.

Papers were flying everywhere. Though hard to believe, Malfoy was making the mess even worse than it already was. He was violently rifiling through every paper he came across, and then tossing it aside.

"Sorry, I'm a little shakey today." He shouted.

"What is wrong with you!" Hermione asked suspiciously. He was still throwing papers around. The opposite of helping, in her opinion.

"I'm just trying to help." He, again, shouted.

"Stop it. Let go of those." Hermione squealed. She made to grab the papers from him, but he suddenly stood up. Following his lead, Hermione stood up as well.

"I'm helping." He said in a low, kind of scarey, tone.

"No you are not, your making it worse! You can leave now, I don't need your help, Malfoy." She said snootily.

"I'm helping you Granger, whether you like it or not." He snapped, picking up a stack of papers, and continuing to go through them. Hermione grabbed on to them and began to pull hard.

"I said, I don't need YOUR HELP! LET GO!" Hermione yelled suddenly. They were both tugging at the papers violently, when suddenly they let go at the same time. The papers went fluttering over towards the lake. Hermione screamed. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She said, and began running over towards the edge of the lake. Draco smiled. Wait. No he didn't, Draco _never_ smiles. He smirked.

Slowly he walked over to the lake to 'help' her pick up the rest of her things. It was taking so long that he didn't even realize that they had missed lunch. Granger was knelt over by the edge of the water. Right by the edge, in fact. Granger. Knelt over. By the edge of a lake. _Hmmm._ "Granger! Let me help, I'm so sorry!" He said loudly, running up to her. As he drew nearer, he finally decided what he was going to do. _Brilliant._

Hermione was just reaching towards a paper that was a small distance away from her. She had just grabbed the edge of it when-"Let me help!" Malfoy came bounding up to her, gracelessly crashing into her, knocking them both head first into the freezing cold lake.

"YOU MORON! What is wrong with you, you stupid, stupid prat!" She screamed."Everything's ruined! My books, my work, MY HOMEWORK! ITS ALL RUINED!" She was suddenly sobbing. Hermione's face was streaming with tears. Being the book worm she was, she could probably easily re-do all of the work that had been damaged or destroyed. So obviously, Draco was confused as to why she was crying.

"Granger." He said suddenly.

"Just leave me alone." She whined, and turned around. She was on her knees now, and still in the water. She had mud sloshed all down her robes, and her nose had something that looked like a beetle on it. Ew.

"No, Granger there's a bug on your face." It was now crawling across her cheek.

"Get-it-off." She said in a dangerously quiet voice. Draco paddled up to her. He had been in a deeper part retreiving her papers, until he noticed the bug. He was just about to flick it off when it suddenly flew away. Hermione put her face in her hands and began to silently cry.

"Granger?" He asked slowly. He had never seen her like this. Well, yes he had, but he had never...felt bad. Wait. He didn't feel bad, he just pitied her was all.

"Just don't." She said, as she saw him reaching out to touch her arm. Disobeying her, he grabbed her arm, and pulled her into a standing position. Her face was so dirty looking, stained with the lake water, dirt, and tears. She merely looked at him. He was still holding her arms, and she didn't like it. He slowly removed one hand from her arm, only to reach up and move a strand of hair from out of her face. "Stop." She said, in a whispy, out of breath sounding tone. Again, he ignored her, and pulled her closer to him.

"Just give me the picture and I'll stop." He whispered. He face was barely inches away from her. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek. She tried to pull herself away, but he wouldn't let go. "Stop." He held on tighter, so tight that it almost hurt.

"I'm not giving you the picture so just let go already-" His lips were on hers. Draco Malfoy was kissing her. Draco Malfoy? Kissing her? At first she tried to resist, but eventually she gave in. The kiss was surprisingly light and gentle. He was, if possible, pulling her even closer to him, so that she now had her hands pressed against his chest. No sooner than it had all began, he pulled away, leaving Hermione completely in awe.

"Told you I'd seduce you." He said jerkily, waving her wand in front of her face. He stumbled out of the lake, and then ran off, laughing.

"FUCK!" She cursed loudly, as she violently wiped her mouth off, running after him. He was only a little ways ahead of her, she would catch up, and he would pay.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

**Yes, I know, that was really short. And I'm sooo sorry! I had typed it up before, but my stupid mom deleted it! It was soooo long too! So now I got lazy and just tried to remember what I had written before I promise, next chapter will be good, and long!**

**Dina **


	5. So Into You

Chapter 5: So Into You

A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Here is chapter five. I know I take for frickin ever to update, but I just can't seem to find the time to these days. Once summer is here, chapters should be shooting out of my nose left and right Hahaha. Ok, on with the story!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"Hey! Malfoy! I've got something for you!" Hermione shouted, as she ran towards Draco. He stopped running and turned around, grinning, to look at her. He looked so happy that it was scarey.

"What?" He said giddily. Wait a second. Draco Malfoy was giddy? This was...not normal. SMACK Hermione's hand violently grazed the side of his pale, perfect face, leaving a large red mark. Malfoy looked shocked. So shocked, actually, that he dropped something without noticing. Hermione eyed the small, silver thing on the ground, being careful not to look too long. She didn't want him to know he had dropped it. "What the bloody hell was that, Granger!" He said childishly.

"Oh don't you even say that. Give it back." She fumed.

"What? Give what back?" He toyed annoyingly.

"You know what I'm talking about, stop being an idiot and just give me it!" She squealed.

"What? This?" He said, and quickly kissed her again. Not even two seconds later he pulled away, grinning. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"GOD!Will you STOP DOING THA-" He grabbed her arms and yanked her closer, pulling her into yet another kiss.

"Doing what?" He said, innocently. Hermione also noticed that he was holding something behind his back. It looked shiney. Almost like a-

"Why do you have my cell phone?"

"Your what?" He said, holding it up, looking at it with a confused expression.

"Give me it. And my wand." She said dangerously. Malfoy merely looked at her. There was no way in hell he would give her her things back, not with the way she was acting. She was blackmailing him! _Blackmailing him!_ What had he ever done to deserve this! Well...actually, we won't go there. Sure, he had been mean. And cruel. And nasty. And-

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Hermione spat.

"Yea...Um. Here." He shoved her wand, and her cell phone into her hands, and ran off waving to someone. Pansy. How typical. But, for once, Pansy had been useful. She had distracted Malfoy, made him return her things, and run off.

Hermione bent down to pick up the thing she had seen him drop earlier. It was, as she had thought, a ring. The ring was silver, and, of course, in the shape of a snake. the snake had green emerald eyes, and a red tongue which appeared to be made of small rubys. Hermione giggled to herself. _Malfoy will be pissed when he finds out this is missing._ Malfoy wears rings, huh. How strange. He didn't seem like th type to wear rings.

Slowly she walked back to the lake to conjure her things into her bag. Or at least of what was left of her things. Most of he books were completely destroyed, but they could be easily fixed with a simple spell. But all the work...that, she would have to re-do. The walk back to the castle was very short. And the moment she stepped through the doors she ran into someone unexpected.

"Hey Hermione." Came the voice of Terry Boot, suddenly. He was a 7th year, and in Ravenclaw. Hermione had always secretly had a small crush on him. But then again, who didn't? He was tall, very fit, and had lovely blonde curly hair. The icing on the cake? He had gorgeous light blue eyes. After a few moments of day dreaming about him, Hermione realized that he was still standing in front of her.

"Oh. Hey Terry." She said girlishly. Although she had been out of control last year, this year she was back to her old, shy ways. So speaking to Terry was like...speaking to Merlin himself!

"What happened to you? Your all muddy and...wet." He said in a slightly concerned voice. Of course. That's why he stopped to say hi. she looked like a total mess, and he just wanted to know what had happened. Bugger.

"Oh. I um, I slipped by the lake and I, well I dropped all my things in as I fell, and I, you know, got soaked. And muddy. It's really gross actually. I should probably be heading to the showers." She replied nervously. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm some clumsy loser._

"Oh. Well I was just heading up to the prefect bathroom. Would you like to um, you know, walk with me?" _Did he just stutter? Is he nervous? Because of me?_

"Sure. That'd be great." Slowly they walked up the stairs, occasionally looking at each other, and then nervously looking away. Finally, Terry decided to make some small talk.

"So. You must be thrilled to be Head Girl. I wish I had've gotten Head Boy." He said.

"Yea. It would be much more fun to live with you rather than stupid Malfoy." she said airily. She saw Terry's cheeks slightly redden, so decided to change the subject. "I heard you and Susan have been seeing each other. How's that going?"

"Susan? Oh, we um, we broke up this morning." He said jumpily.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry. I...didn't know." Now she felt like even more of an idiot.

"Well. As it appears, she was cheating on me." He said mopily.

"As it appears?"

"Everyone knew. Everyone knew but me. And no one bloody told me. Great friends I've got, huh." He looked genuinly hurt.

"Terry...I'm so sorry." She lightly patted his back, trying to comfort him. He did, after all, look on the verge of tears.

Terry and Hermione were a mere three or four inches apart as they stood on the stairs leading to the prefects bathroom. Terry's eyes glistened with tears, but he didn't actually look all that sad anymore. All he could think of was the girl standing before him, rubbing his back. The _beautiful_ girl standing before him, actually. For the second time that day, Hermione felt the boy with whom she was standing with close that space between them. And for the second time today, she didn't try to stop them.

Terry's kiss was sweet, and gentle...and nice. She felt like she was on a cloud while they kissed. But when Draco had kissed her...It had just been quite violent and needy. Thw whole time she and Terry kissed, she could do nothing but be shocked. Not only had she liked him since last year, but she had also assumed that he would never like someone like her. This was all so shocking to her. They kissed for a few moments, until Hermione pulled away, and then just looked at him with confusion.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Hermione. I just...I like you. I know you don't feel the same, but I can't help it. I, I've got to go." He tried to run off, but Hermione grabbed his sleeve.

"Terry. I like you too." She said bashfully. Terry looked very pleased. Not even a minute later, they were happily walking up towards the prefects bathroom, hand in hand.(A/N: No, they did not have sex in the bloody bathroom. He merely walked her up there and then bid her goodnight. Gosh. Gutter brains...)

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

The next day, Hermione awoke slightly earlier than usual. She was so excited. Terry had asked her to be his girlfriend. She, of course, had said yes. After nearly a year of crushing on him, she finally had him. All to herself. Although, she did have some doubts. What if he was just using her as a re-bound girlfriend? What if he only wanted to make Susan jealous, by making her _think _he liked someone else? _No. He would never do that. He's a better person than that. Or is he?_ SHUT UP BRAIN!

As she walked down the staircase, she saw Terry by the doors leading into the Great Hall, with Susan. They were talking intently, so Hermione decided to hide behind a statue to listen in. Yes, it was nosey. But what else was she supposed to do!

"So your just going to forget about me?" Susan whipered darkly. She had tears steadily flowing down her face.

"Yes, I am. You cheated on me, remember?" Terry said calmly.

"You can't just do this to me! What've I done to deserve this!" She sobbed, clinging on to his shirt pathetically.

Terry pushed her away. "I'm with Hermione with now. Don't come to me like this again. You have no right." He said, and walked away from her. Susan just looked on as he walked into the Great Hall. She was a horrible mess. Her face looked terrible, stained with tears and mascara. But Hermione smiled. Terry had chosen her over Susan. Terry liked **her**.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was short as well. BUT! I hope to put a new one up within a few days. Please please please read and review! I will love you forever **

**xoxDinaxox**


	6. Authors Note

**Hello all!**

I know it's been about a YEAR since I last updated, so I just want to apologize.

Sorry for leaving you/not ever updating.

I promise to update sometime soon, definatly by June.

I look forward to your reviews!

**.::Chelsea::.**


End file.
